Mel-Varr (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Captain Kree | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Marvin Ellis, "Alien Boy", Kid Kree | EditorialNames = Kid Kree | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Pad-Varr (father); unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Nova Hala IV, Large Magellanic Cloud | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Kree Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Kree | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Brandon Montclare; Amy Reeder; Marco Failla | First = Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur #7 | Death = | HistoryText = Mel-Varr is a young Kree from Nova Hala IV whose father, General Pad-Varr, ridiculed him for spending so much time at the computer daydreaming about fighting Inhumans after failing to be accepted to the Kree Academy to continue the thousand-generation House of Varr family tradition of serving as warriors of the Kree Empire. Cosmic Cuties To prove himself worthy, Mel-Varr used an analytical system of various metrics to sort for potentially weak Inhuman targets, seeking to gain favor with the Empire by capturing one in a purely symbolic victory. The computer suggested the newly transformed Moon Girl to be the lowest threat level, so Mel-Varr assumed the identity of Captain Kree, in honor of Mar-Vell, and traveled to Earth where he posed as Marvin Ellis, a new transfer student to Public School 20 Anna Silver who had allegedly just moved to New York from Kalamazoo, Michigan. He attempted to befriend Lunella to get closer to his target; however, she had not yet learned to control her newly manifested powers, and fled the school until she and Devil Dinosaur could find a way to swap back into their proper bodies. The next day Marvin, Lunella, Eduardo, and Zoe were put in the same group for a science project, but didn't get along. That night Captain Kree responded to Lenny and his partner robbing a store called Candy Party on the Lower East Side and then jammed NYPD bands to prevent them from responding before Moon Girl did. He attempted to arrest her for deserting the Kree Empire and betraying them with her cowardice; however, Mel-Varr was no match for Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur who dispatched him after a brief skirmish. After another tense day at school, the pair faced off yet again, but this time Captain Kree damaged the Q train tracks over the Manhattan Bridge, endangering civilians, and drawing the attention of Ms. Marvel. | Personality = | Powers = Kree Physiology: Mel-Varr possesses the natural attributes of the Kree race, including resistance to poison, toxins, and disease, as well as a higher natural strength level and more durable body than a human. Minor Molecular Control: Mel-Varr possesses the ability to transform his pajamas and blue pigmentation into the clothes and pink skin he wears on Earth as a disguise. | Abilities = Pilot: Mel-Varr is a competent starship pilot. | Strength = Mel-Varr possesses an unspecified degree of enhanced strength, derived from his Kree heritage. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Mel-Varr wears Kree Uniform pajamas with green-trim that mimic the rank of captain. | Transportation = * Mel-Varr has a small spacecraft, which he used to travel from the Large Magellanic Cloud to the Milky Way on his quest to capture Lunella. * Jet Belt: A more personalized piece of transportation equipment, Mel-Varr has a belt-based jetpack that allows him to fly so long as it's functioning properly. | Weapons = * Mel-Varr sports a pair of Kree Tech floating bracelets. similar to a pair of Nega-Bands, that can discharge energy blasts when he clenches his fists. | Notes = * Mel-Varr was nine years old as of . | Trivia = * Mel-Varr is an obvious pun from the more famous Mar-Vell. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pilots Category:Varr Family Category:Public School 20 Anna Silver Student